The present invention relates in a general manner to an absorption plate for an air conditioner mounted in an automobile vehicle.
Devices for air conditioning by absorption are known from the prior art. For example, the document FR 2 941 773 describes an absorption air conditioner comprising absorption plates in which an absorbent fluid, lithium bromide, circulates and absorbs a coolant fluid, water vapor. On the other hand, this system has in particular the disadvantage of being limited by the absorptive capacity of the absorbing fluid coolant effectiveness. In fact, during the exothermic absorption reaction on the surface, the absorbent fluid, lithium bromide, in contact with the coolant fluid, water vapor, heats up and the surface layer is rapidly saturated with coolant fluid. The absorption is limited by the transfer rate to the center of the stream of heat released and/or of the coolant fluid. The result is a rather weak global efficiency of the system because the transfer rate (of the heat released and of the coolant fluid absorbed) in the direction of the center of the stream of absorbent solution greatly limits the capacities of absorption during the traversing of the plate, that has a limited height in order to reduce the bulkiness of the system.
Furthermore, the document U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,539 describes another type of air conditioner by absorption in which the absorbent fluid is projected onto coolant tubes where it flows and absorbs the coolant fluid and the surface of these tubes comprise protuberances that create a turbulence. Such an implementation is expensive because the process for manufacturing protuberances on the surface of a tube is not easy to implement and its feasibility on an industrial scale has not been demonstrated. Furthermore, this implementation connects the protuberances to the surface on which the fluid flows and this makes any modification of the protuberances or of the surface difficult. This also complicates the supply of the tubes because the complexity of such a component limits the number of suppliers. Therefore, this implementation cannot be adapted to the automobile area, where the flexibility and the expense are parameters that direct the design. Finally, the bulkiness of such a system does not allow it to be integrated into a vehicle, taking into account the geometric constraints.